Dear Prince
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: The ending is here...Ryoma is heading off to America and there's some last minute things he needs to take care of.


I don't own Prince of Tennis and sadly this is to commemorate the last chapter of the manga.

**Dear Prince**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

Seigaku won the National Tournament. They were the best team in Japan. Now what was Echizen Ryoma going to do? He reached pass the heights of the expectations of everyone. Ryoma felt like he accomplished something wonderful, which he did. His senpai's happy faces surrounded him. He could see his father, grinning like any proud parent would. He knew all the other teams were there with small smiles on their faces. He spotted Ryuuzaki-sensei and Ryuuzaki standing off to the side, smiling proudly.

Ryoma was jostled from each of his senpai. Eiji hugged him tightly, Oishi patted his shoulder, Momo hugged him, Fuji looked at him open eyes and all—no words were needed from the tensai, Kaidoh hissed happily, Taka-san congratulated him, Inui simply told him that he always had faith that Ryoma will win, and Tezuka shook his hand. Then he was bombarded by all the other boy tennis players.

They congratulated him on defeating the 'Child of God' Yukimura, who shook his hand after the match out of respect. But Ryoma knew that it was not just him who helped Seigaku win the championship but it was his whole team, the people Ryoma looked up to like brothers and he respected each and every one of them.

After the even filled evening of celebrations, Ryoma spent the day at home getting some well deserved rest. Of course his father woke him up prematurely to announce something startling.

"We're moving back to America, shonen, after this school year is over. This time to New York City, so in the next Open you can participate," said Nanjirou. "And after that we'll come back to Japan and you can be in ninth grade at Seigaku."

"Oh," said Ryoma, before rolling over and going back to sleep. When he heard his father leave, he sat up and stared outside. He was just getting used to living in Japan and going to Seigaku. He wanted to help Momo-chan-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai with the team next year. He wanted to play matches with his older senpai when they had time next year. He wanted to eat Ryuuzaki's lunches that she made for him. How was he going to tell his senpai that he will not be here in Japan in merely a few months?

He will tell them after his older senpai's graduation ceremony.

He does so and they understand. His senpai send him off with smiles and warnings that they will be watching, somehow. He could never ask for better friends.

On the eve before he had to leave, Ryoma walked all around to familiar places—the street courts, the hamburger place, the stadium in which the finals of the Nationals were played, and the Seigaku Chuu grounds. Surprisingly, he met Ryuuzaki at the street courts; she was the first person he met in Japan who became a friend of his so he supposed it will be only fitting if she was the last person he sees.

"Oh, hello Ryoma-kun," she said politely and with a smile.

"Practicing late I see," said Ryoma, intently watching her.

"Yes, uh, the girls' tennis team's buchou said that if I trained harder that I might make it into the regulars," said Sakuno, in her quiet embarrassed voice.

"Is that so," asked Ryoma, slightly amused.

"You're making fun of me aren't you?"

"Ah, sorry," said Ryoma, not really that sorry because she did not seem so upset. He could tell when she was upset because she wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Good luck in America, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno, smiling.

"Ah, thank you," replied the Prince. Things were silent for the next few minutes as they stared at each other.

"I think I should thank you," started Sakuno, unsurely.

"What for," asked Ryoma, trying not to have a puzzled expression on his face.

"For saving me all those times when I got in trouble and for inspiring me to take up tennis," said Sakuno, looking directly at him, serious and true. He did not have a response to that for her.

"Let's go I'll walk you home," said Ryoma, blankly. She admired him and maybe for a brief minute he thought that she liked him more than a friend; the Prince will not be able to handle it if she did because they are too young and naïve for things like that. He walked her home because she was his first friend and he was kind of worried that she would run into trouble. At her doorstep, Ryoma felt compelled to say something, anything at all. "I'm not going to be gone forever, just a year you know?"

"Ah, I know," said Sakuno, smiling. "When you are ready to come back from the States, I'll come to welcome you back if you want that is." She looked at him unsurely, but still smiling.

"I like that," said Ryoma. "Later, Ryuuzaki and don't get into too much trouble." She smiled at him once more. The Prince turned away and headed home. He will be back someday and ready for anything that life throws at him.

**'Up till now, I have gathered a lot of courage in this town of blooming Sakura; I can give you a big smile.'—Konomi-sensei 'Dear Prince To the Princes of Tennis'**

Ryoma smiles at the sky, a true smile, which quickly turns into a smirk.

"Mada Mada Dane."


End file.
